


True kiss

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean is unconscious since Roweena and Donatello expelled Michael from his body. Now is time for Castiel to wake him up, with a true kiss from a true love.





	True kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my dear friends! Another one shot to cheer you up! I hope you enjoy it!

"Ok ... I will search for that with Jack. If that guru guy said so..." Said Sam with an old parchment in his hands. He closed it with worry in his eyes, then put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Take care of him, Cas, we will be back soon." Castiel nodded, and they left the bunker.

Cas looked at Dean's room. He had been unconscious since Michael was expelled from his body thanks to Roweena and Donatello. But he didn't wake up. Sam, Cas and Jack were looking desperately for options and spells, but no one knew how to make Dean Winchester open his eyes again. It was a mistery, he was too far away in his mind, and they couldn't reach him. 

Cas took another old parchment, and he opened it. He had asked to an old entity in Egypt, a kind of guru of gods, and he has been very clear...

They need all the ingredients in the first parchment to make a kind of medicine Dean needed to drink for five days after he could awake.

The second parchment said that to save Dean from that "dream post Archangel Possession" he needed to be kissed by his true love. He needed to receive a true kiss. Castiel tighted his fist over his trenchcoat. He knew he loved Dean, very much, as he never had love before. But he wasn't sure about Dean. He could recall a couple of women Dean was related to... He could say maybe Amara? Or Lisa? But he couldn't find them right now. He swallowed hard and encourage himself towards Dean's room. He opened the door and saw him there, sleeping on his bed. He seemed very calm. 

Castiel breathed deeply, and entered the room. He sat on the bed, watching Dean sleep. He blinked nervously. He thought trying to do this... Won't be a bad thing because, if Dean didn't love him back in the same way... He just will remain sleeping. And then he will find the way to bring Lisa or Amara back. So... Ok... He will just... Do it.

He took a deep breath again, licked his lips, and slowly began to lean down towards Dean's lips. Castiel stopped just one inch away from him, and then closed his eyes and kissed him. Sweet and tender. It was just for a second and then he began to feel Dean's lips were responding slowly to the kiss. Castiel opened his eyes terrified, watching how Dean was stretching, making morning noises, but he couldn't cut the kiss. Dean opened his eyes and now both of them were watching each other with his lips together. Castiel cut the kiss quickly, Dean kept looking at him surprised.

"What was that?" Asked Dean, touching his lips with amazed eyes. Castiel couldn't speak, then Dean fixed his eyes with the angel's. "Did you kiss me?" The hunter wanted to know, his face was scandalous.

"Yes... It... Was just... I had to do it and... See if I could wake you up with... It is written here, see?"Castiel sounded as if he was defending himself in front of a jury. He lend him the parchment, and Dean readed it.

"True love... True kiss..." The hunter whispered, his eyes wide open.

"Yes... And... Ok it worked so... Now... We need to wait for Sam and Jack..."said awkwardly Cas, trying to stand up from the bed, but Dean took him by the wrist, not letting him go.

"Wait." He said, and the parchment fell to the ground because that move was so extremely desperate. Castiel looked at Dean's green eyes, and then Dean took him by the back of Cas's neck, pushing him roughly against his lips and kissing him with so much passion, that Castiel almost bumped over Dean's body. 

The angel couldn't believe all that. They were kissing each other after ten years of longing for it. He closed his eyes and touched Dean's left shoulder, squishing it, Dean moaned when he felt Castiel's touch, and he ventured a hand caressing the angel's strong and muscled back. Cas began to touch Dean's cheek with so much tenderness. That kiss felt glorious. They both decided to stop it, they were so close, their faces just inches away from each other, they could feel their agitated breathings.

"This is a wild way to confess our feelings." Said Castiel, Dean smirked.

"And is perfect."finished the hunter, kissing his angel again.


End file.
